<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't by MysteryWeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658304">Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb'>MysteryWeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucedería si en medio de la cuarentena Tom le pide a Jake que le impida entrar a Instagram... pero no puede sostenerlo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cuando salió a la luz una Story de Tom en la que se quejaba por no poder entrar a Instagram, pedí en la fanpage Mystery Web que los seguidores comentaran la posible razón por la que Tom no podía usar la app</p><p>Esta es una de esas respuestas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El muchacho de Kingston estaba en la oscuridad. Literalmente. Se encerró en el armario tan pronto como su novio salió a hacer las compras, rogando que tardara lo más que pudiera.</p><p>—Carajo...<br/>Susurró, tratando de entrar a la red social de la cámara. Estaba tan ensimismado en su labor que no oyó cuando Jake regresó.<br/>—¿Tom? —el movimiento repentino que hizo el aludido, ocasionó que se golpeara la cabeza contra el estante que estaba encima suyo y las cosas cayeran de ahí, impidiendo que se escapara del armario. Alertado por el sonido, Jake abrió la puerta del armario. Cuando Tom sacó las cosas que tenía encima, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su pareja—. ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó mientras señalaba el aparato que Tom tenía en sus manos. <br/>—Eh.. Je, je. <br/>—Dámelo —le ordenó Jake, extendiéndole la mano. <br/>—¡Pero-! <br/>—Tom... ¿Qué me dijiste? <br/>—¿Que iba a tomarme un tiempo de Instagram? <br/>—¿Y? <br/>—¿Y que me sacaras el teléfono si me veías con él? <br/>—¿Entonces? —muy a su pesar, el muchacho apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y se lo entregó a Jake, que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Ven. <br/>Jake extendió ambos brazos hacia Tom, y él se ayudó de ambos para levantarse del suelo—. ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena para sacarte esa idea de la cabeza? <br/>—Está bien —respondió Tom, entrelazando su mano a la de Jake. </p><p>El plan de Jake, sin embargo, surtió efecto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando tras levantarse para ir al baño, descubrió entre sus notificaciones una del Instagram de Tom, que estaba durmiendo como un ángel a su lado. Al revisarla, se encontró con un video de él pidiendo disculpas, y diciendo que la cena había sido deliciosa. Sonrió y le envió un corazón. Apagó el teléfono y se acurrucó al lado de su pareja. <br/>—¿Adónde estabas? —preguntó Tom, recién despierto. <br/>—Agradeciendo lo que subiste a Instagram. <br/>Tom se sonrió. <br/>—¿Me perdonas? <br/>—¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>